Conspiration
by Married
Summary: "La guerre a fait de nous des aliénés,nous avons piétiné la morale pour percer, et aujourd'hui, au sommet il ne reste que des déchets." 22 années de paix à l'allure de guerre, la vérité menace les anciens membres de l'Ordre. "Cette Conspiration ne doit pas être découverte, il faut l'enterrer." DM/HG GW/HP RW/PP


**Hello ! Prêt pour une tout nouvelle aventure ?**

**La série scandale m'a inspirée cette histoire, je trouve qu'Hermione Granger ferait une Olivia Pope très convaincante :D**

**Cette fiction peu très bien se lire seule ou avec une autre fiction que l'auteur Souafle m'a confié et que j'ai promis de continuer. Donc Conspiration est ****en quelque sorte, quoique totalement le futur de mon autre fiction "La Guerre (reprise) ". Je vous invite à y faire un tour pour mieux comprendre cette histoire et les personnages.**

**Bien sûr tout appartient à la reine J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire vient de mon étrange cerveau :D**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

Une pluie inhabituellement torrentielle accablée Londres depuis maintenant 2 semaines et cela ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Les rues étaient inondée, le ciel d'une noirceur inégalable, c'était un scénario d'apocalypse qui se déroulait à répétition dans la grande ville, encore et encore, inlassablement.

Postée derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre, un verre de vin à la main et enroulée dans une serviette de bain, Hermione observait avec arrogance une bande de gamins en train de s'amuser dehors, des idiots...Ils allaient sûrement attraper la crève et lorsque les saintes-mamans de ces trois imbéciles seront obligées de prendre soin d'eux et de rater la messe du dimanche...Pour une bonne raison attention ! Miss Valence, Lewis et Phelps sont des femmes de bonnes sociétés, ça ne peut qu'être pour une bonne raison ! Et donc quand ces trois petites putes prendront soins de leur garçon, elles manqueront à coup sûr le message divin de Dieu ou de Merlin (Quelle importance?) et elles n'entendront pas le...appelons le Mike...Elle n'entendront pas Mike leur dire « Fallait pas les laisser se geler les couilles ! » . Dommage, les bonnes choses arrivent toujours lorsque l'on est absent. Sinon...faut se méfier.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais personne ne l'avait réellement remarqué, les journées étaient aussi sombres que les soirées, le temps était devenu monotone, et cela, bien avant cet épisode de pluie. En réalité, cela faisait 22 longues années que tout s'était arrêté, la guerre avait brisé les plus intègres et damnait les âmes les plus pures. Le monde n'avait pas cessé de fonctionner, l'Angleterre si. Même chez les moldus, ces 12 années de douleur avaient laissé un trou béant dans les esprits.

Les trois garçons avaient déjà disparus depuis des heures lorsqu' Hermione but sa première gorgée de vin. La pluie avait redoublé d'intensité et la rue était maintenant déserte, pas même un clochard traînait dehors, à croire que l'intelligence s'était généralisée ce soir. Un sourire nostalgique peignit le visage de la jeune femme depuis 2 semaines, les trottoirs s'étaient vidés, ce qui était franchement chiant en soit. Elle adorait ça, regarder les gens passer et repasser devant elle, se moquait d'eux, leur inventer des histoires, deviner leur caractère...C'était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris jadis avec son mari, leur petit jardin secret à eux deux.

Le radio réveil posé sur la table de nuit afficha 04:12 lorsqu' Hermione arriva à bout du 6ème verre de vin. Doucement, elle s'éloigna à reculons de la fenêtre sans décoller son regard de la vitre. Malheureusement, ne prévoyant pas qu'une idiote paire d'escarpin allait rendre son parcours plus difficile, elle bascula en arrière et alla s'écraser sur le parquet usé par le raclement perpétuel de ses talons. Un ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres, Merlin qu'elle se trouvait pathétique, affalée par terre à un peu plus de 20 mètres de sa fille sûrement endormie ou peut-être en train de papoter avec ses amis sur le tout nouveau chat des sorciers..._Soyez plus près de vos amis _! Elle voulait la tenir éloignée de tout ça, de sa propre perte, elle ne s'autorisait ces petites apartés que lorsqu'elle était seule. Jamais devant Melly, Jamais. C'était une promesse qu'elle lui avait faite, épargner leur fille, ne pas rendre ce manque encore plus insupportable. Mais le soir, la liberté lui ouvrait les bras, la tristesse lui était enfin offerte sur un plateau d'argent, la nuit apportait le cadeau maudit et elle s'en délectait le plus possible. Car, à peine le jour arrivé, la comédie devait recommencer.

Il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre, Hermione aimait Melly du plus profond de son être, elle était toute sa vie. Seul son bien-être lui importait, elle abandonnerait père et mère ( même si elle avait perdu les siens depuis un moment déjà) si il fallait la sauvait... Sa protection était primordiale, elle ne voulait pas la mêler à ses démons personnels.

Hermione se releva, difficilement, en prenant appuie sur sa main droite. Les paupières de la sorcière s'alourdirent, elle réussit à se mettre debout après de nombreux efforts et brandit son poing dans le vide en signe de victoire. « Ridicule » pensa-t-elle tout de même alors que son corps qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler se dirigeait intelligemment vers son lit. Des larmes commencèrent à inonder ses yeux, lentement, elle approcha sa main de son visage, puis en essuya une qui s'était échappée. Elle n'aimait pas pleurer, du moins plus maintenant. Pendant trop longtemps ses émotions avaient pris le dessus sur sa rationalité, aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait plus être une pleurnicharde, 40 années pesaient sur ses fines épaules. Alors certes ce n'était pas énorme, elle était encore jeune, du moins selon sa fille, mais l'expérience d'une vie trop usante l'avait vieilli.

Le manque de sommeil et l'alcool aidant, les yeux de la jeune femme se fermèrent doucement et sa respiration devint plus profonde. Au bout de 20 minutes de sommeil, toujours vêtue d'une serviette, ses courbes subtilement dessinées grâce à la lumière diffusée par une bougie non loin, elle bougea légèrement et fit tomber son livre du moment « La face cachée des Sirènes » qui alla s'écraser sur le tapis à côté du lit. Sa serviette se détacha 30 minutes plus tard, laissant son corps nu à découvert. De centaines petites et grandes cicatrices recouvraient sa peau d'une pâleur extrême, témoins des heures les plus sombres d'Angleterre. Le sectumsempra laissait des traces impossibles à effacer et plusieurs fois elle en avait fait les frais.

…

Hermione grogna avant de rabattre sa serviette sur elle. Son réveil venait à peine de s'enclencher et émettait un incessant et désagréable bip sonore. De sa main droite, elle fouilla dans sa taie d'oreiller pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de s'emparer de sa baguette et de lancer un sortilège de destruction droit vers l'opportun. Avisant son corps nu, elle se leva finalement puis se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers sa salle de bain.

Merlin qu'elle avait mal à la tête ! Elle avait beau avoir l'habitude, l'alcool avait sur elle les mêmes effets qu'à sa première cuite et là tout de suite, tout son être criait « Putain pourquoi tu as bu hier connasse ! ». C'était politiquement incorrect certes, mais ça résumait assez bien sa situation interne qui était supra chaotique.

La jeune maman se glissa tant bien que mal dans l'immense baignoire qu'elle aimait partageait avec son mari avant qu'il ne soit pieds et mains liés à Azkaban. Elle actionna le robinet d'eau chaude et tourna légèrement celui d'eau froide,puis attendit patiemment que la baign...bon d'accord le jacuzzi se remplisse. Pendant ce court laps de temps elle réfléchit. La journée qui allait suivre serait certainement, comme tous les autres, longue et fatigante...Hier elle était rentrée à 2 heures du mat' chez elle, la tête explosée par le boulot. Attention, Hermione Malefoy aimait travaillé, ce n'était pas un calvaire pour elle de se rendre à son bureau tous les matins, au contraire, elle avait besoin de ça pour vivre. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit une mère « seule » puisque son mari était absent pour l'instant, elle se devait de continuer à travailler et cela même si la fortune de Drago était assez colossale pour couvrir plus d 'une cinquantaine de vies. Elle était une femme indépendante et forte, pas une femme au foyer. Beaucoup de personnes la critiquaient, la traitaient de mauvaise mère, de frigide, d'héroïne périmée... Mais bon, de ces gens, elle n'en avait strictement rien à carrer.

Après avoir pataugeait durant une bonne demi-heure, Hermione dont le maquillage de la veille avait migré sur ses joues, sortit de l'eau. Ses migraines s'étaient quelque peu apaisées et sa nausée avait complètement disparu. Il fallait le dire aussi, qu'elle gardait précieusement des potions anti-gueule de bois sur le rebord de son jac...bon oui de sa piscine, ce n'était donc absolument pas le miracle qui avait ici agi.

Elle se prépara rapidement et enfila sa robe de sorcière ainsi que ses escarpins fétiches, puis descendit. Personne au rez-de-chaussé. La petite Melly, du haut de ses 11 n'avait jamais été une lève-tôt et Hermione préférait la laisser dormir, parfaitement consciente que le rythme effréné de Poudlard, qu'elle allait intégrer sous peu, ne laissait parfois pas vraiment beaucoup de place au repos. Mino, l'elfe de maison était sûrement occupé ailleurs, il était inutile de le déranger. En bas, seuls les tic-tac de l'horloge l'accompagnait, brisant quelque peu le silence lourd de son cœur.

La jeune femme d'un coup de baguette se fit couler une tasse de café, s'installa dans son fauteuil et alluma la télé. Depuis 3 ans déjà, toute la communauté sorcière avait adopté cette technologie moldue ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à l'ancienne ( encore maintenant, un petit peu..) appelée Sand-de-bourbe. La Gazette faisait un chiffre beaucoup moins important depuis et était à deux doigts de faire faillite lorsque Théodore Nott reprit l'affaire. Il avait dû user d'énormément de malice et forcer à fond sur l'originalité pour ne pas perdre sa clientèle. Puis les choses s'étaient arrangées presse papier et audiovisuel collaboraient maintenant en parfaite harmonie.

Théodore. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra quand elle pensa au vampire, il n'avait pas eu de chance, Merlin, sa vie avait été si prometteuse, il aurait pu avoir un si bel avenir avec Luna...Et puis tout avait basculé, il était devenu le boulet de l'Ordre, le venin avait envahi son cerveau, détruit ses cellules, rendu cruel, inhumain. Il possédait un incroyable charisme et, il y a maintenant 5 ans, il s'était même présenté aux élections pour être premier ministre, Kingsley avait failli perdre contre lui... Et puis ses regards appuyés la gênait et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle l'intéressait au-delà de l'acceptable. C'était une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à aborder avec son mari et qui avait si souvent déclenché sa colère, il avait été son grand ami... Pourtant, en elle, résidait quand même une once d'espoir qu'elle ne voulait confier à personne. Il avait combattu au côté de l'Ordre pendant la guerre, il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais ? Non ? Il devait avoir une possibilité pour qu'il redevienne lui même ? Mais était-ce la meilleure chose à faire ? Refaire surface après tant d'années...Cela risquait d'être dangereux pour lui et son moral.

Éreintée par ces questions sans réponses, elle soupira, puis finit sa tasse cul-sec. Jetant un brève coup d'œil à l'horloge, elle constata que si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle aillait être définitivement en retard.

« Merde » murmura-t-elle pour elle même avant de sauter énergiquement sur ses deux pieds. Elle lança un accio et son sac atterrit dans ses bras. Elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte d'entrée et récupéra sa veste sur le porte manteau. Avant de tourner la poignée, elle appela Mino. Le vieil elfe aux oreilles tombantes,vêtu d'une petite robe de poupée blanche apparut devant elle et s'inclina.

Il leva ses yeux globuleux vers elle et piailla d'une voix chevrotante : « Bonjour, Madame Malefoy désire quelque chose de précis ? »

Hermione avança et lui offrit un doux sourire « Je voulais juste te demande de ne pas réveiller Melly trop tard, je veux qu'elle prenne son petit-déj à 10 heures grand maximum. »

« Bien Madame, Je n'y manquerai pas » acquiesça Mino.

Elle avait depuis bien longtemps abandonner l'idée qu'il puisse un jour l'appeler Hermione.

Un sourire franche étira ses lèvres et elle se pencha vers la petite créature, dont la position lui faisait se sentir comme la Reine d'Angleterre.« Passe une bonne journée Mino et n'hésite pas à m'appeler si quelque chose ne va pas. »

L'elfe sembla troubler comme à chaque fois que sa maîtresse lui disait une gentillesse, ce qui arrivait assez souvent et pourtant, depuis le temps, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y habituer. Il hocha simplement la tête tout en retournant la politesse à la jeune femme qui s'était redressée et avait déjà entrouvert la porte à la poignée scintillante. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut dehors, la porte se renfermant sur elle dans un bruit retentissant.

…

« Hermione ! » s'écria Mélissa Weasley lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son lieu de travail, le 2 132, une petite maison anciennement abandonnée qui avait été remise en état par ses soins.

La tornade rousse sauta sur elle et son dos butta contre un des tableaux, qui était par chance, le seul inanimé, du hall d'entrée.

« Mél » grogna la brune tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

C'était le même refrain tous les matins depuis 3 ans, Hermione ouvrait la porte et Mélissa lui sautait dessus comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des lustres. La jeune Weasley était une proche cousine de la fratrie du même nom, elle l'avait rencontrée au mariage de Fred quatre ans auparavant. A l'époque la rouquine ne respirait pas autant la joie de vivre et s'était ramenée au mariage de son farceur de cousin tout habillée de noir, une immense paire de lunette posée sur son nez. Tous les invités l'avaient rapidement repéraient et les critiques habituellement dirigeaient vers Luna Lovegood s'étaient retournées contre elle. Intriguée par ce personnage à l'aura sombre, Hermione s'était d'abord approchée d'elle avec précaution et avait fini par s'installer à ses côtés. Elle ne se rappelait plus vraiment comment avait commencé leur conversation, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement d'une chose...Son regard. Son regard d'une beauté à en couper le souffle. Au moment même où elle retira ses immondes lunettes de Soleil, la lionne, envoûtée par l'étincelle de malice qui brillait dans les yeux d'un magnifique bleu de la rousse, comprit qu'elles avaient du chemin à parcourir ensemble.

« Je suis contente ! » fit Mélissa avant de grimacer. « Enfin... » corrigea-t-elle tout en grattant le sommet de son crâne soudainement mal à l'aise.

Hermione plissa les yeux. « Un problème ? » s'enquit-elle suspicieuse. « Avec Wellemberg peut-être ? »

Il était la cause de son manque de sommeil. Wellemberg était un médicomage réputé qui n'allait pas tardé à être promu. Or, hier il avait contacté son équipe, complètement paniqué. Marié depuis une dizaines d'années déjà, il avait profité de l'absence de sa fille et sa femme pour ramener deux magnifiques bimbos de la tête du Sanglier, chez lui, et profiter des joies de la vie. Seulement voilà, ce n'était pas de belles jeunes femmes en pleine formes qu'Hermione et son équipe avaient retrouvé gentiment endormies hier soir, mais deux cadavres victimes de l'avada kedavra enroulés dans les draps. Wellemberg affirmait avec ardeur qu'il s'était absenté l'espace de 5 minutes pour aller aux toilettes, et lorsqu'il était revenu dans la chambre, elles étaient mortes.

Hermione aurait pu refuser de prendre, l'affaire. Ses coéquipiers étaient totalement contre, tout portait à croire que le père de famille était le coupable. Mais elle était la seule à décider si ils s'occupaient oui ou non d'un client. 2 heures plus tard, les deux fêtardes qui étaient aussi sœurs, reposaient tranquillement chez elles attendant que quelqu'un trouve leurs corps d'une froideur sans égale.

Les choses allaient s'enchaîner après cette découverte qui n'avait pas encore eut lieu. Les aurors allaient s'interroger, puis les pistes convergeraient vers Wellemberg car une personne présente ce soir là au bar se rappellerait sûrement l'avoir vu s'éclipser avec les deux sorcières, et c'est là qu'Hermione interviendrait. La routine. Une routine bien loin d'être ennuyante, palpitante et surtout au mécanisme bien huilée.

Mélissa hésita avant de répondre et mordit nerveusement ça lèvre.

« Il.. » commença-t-elle à voix basse « Il est là, il veut tout révéler à la presse. »

_Putain.. Ce crétin !_

Hermione contourna Mélissa, heurtant au passage Finn, un ancien avocat reconverti aux cheveux désordonnés.

Apparemment Wellemberg n'avait pas compris les règles du jeu. C'était pourtant simple il n'y en avait qu'une ! Elle commandait, elle et elle seule. Si dés le début il commençait à lui désobéir, ça n'allait pas aller du tout. Merlin, elle avait envie d'envoyer valser sa tête de l'autre côté du continent et de l'écraser par terre avec la plante de ses pieds. Certes, elle avait l'habitude des têtes brûlés, dans son boulot elle croisait surtout des hauts placés qui aimaient péter plus haut que leur cul, mais à chaque fois ça lui faisait le même effet.

Une colère sans nom parcourait ses veines et alimentait son corps entier. C'était elle qui dirigeait et tout le monde savait qu'Hermione Granger n'était pas du genre à s'incliner, même devant le ministre de la magie. Au moment où une personne prenait la décision de faire appel à ses services, elle savait qu'elle perdait le contrôle et acceptait de le donner à la jeune femme.

La sorcière ouvrit violemment la porte déjà bien endommagée de la salle de réunion et faillit exploser de rage en voyant Thomas Wellemberg tranquillement assit dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce un cigare coincé entre les lèvres. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de franchir le seuil de la porte et lui lança un regard furibond.

« Mr Wellemberg » grinça-t-elle avant de tirer une chaise vers elle et de s'asseoir face au médicomage. Finn et Mélissa entrèrent à leur tout, un air inquiet sur le visage. « Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans attendez mes ordres ? Un homme de votre envergure n'a-t-il pas saisit la complexité de cette affaire ?! »

Wellemberg fronça les sourcils et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil.

« Je ne vois pas c'est quoi le problème. »

Ça c'était la meilleur, quel ingrat !

Hermione ricana « Vous ne voyez pas c'est quoi le problème ! » releva-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. « Eh ben le problème c'est que les aurors n'ont pas encore trouver les corps et que si quelqu'un vous a vu venir ici avant même que vos deux putes soient retrouvées, nous sommes dans la merde ! Comment expliquer à monsieur le juge que vous vous soyez précipité ici avant même la découverte du double meurtre ! »

« Je comptais dire la vérité tout simplement ! » lâcha-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

« Mais bien sûr ! » ironisa-t-elle « Les gens vont vous croire, une homme infidèle qui tourne le dos pendant quelques secondes et hop au revoir mesdemoiselles. Laissez-nous faire notre travail et obéissez ! Nous allons vous sortir de cette mauvaise passe mais pour ça il faudra collaborer et ne pas se la jouer perso ! Vous voulez tout révéler ? Bien, mais dans ce cas ce n'est pas que vous que vous mettez dans la merde mais mon équipe également. Mon équipe qui vous a courageusement aidé et qui a pris de gros risque pour ça. Je ne laisserais personne, pas même un bourge dans votre genre et je pèse mes mots, détruire mon affaire. Et vous savez ce qui arrive à ceux qu'y s'y essaye ? »

Wellemberg se mit à tripoter nerveusement les boutons de sa chemise.

« C'est une menace ? » brava-t-il tout de même sans parvenir à croiser le regard de la lionne.

Il avait le menton baissé et les mains tremblantes.

« Vous décidez quoi ? » s'enquit Hermione. Elle croisa les bras et défia Wellemberg du regard. Ce genre de personne était facile à mater, il suffisait de leur faire peur, de menacer leur vie et puis de leur promettre un avenir meilleur et il courrait. «La mort, ou la liberté ? »

L'horloge sonna 10 heure. Finn et Mélissa retinrent leur souffle.

« La liberté » soupira finalement Wellemberg « Je vais écouter maintenant. »

Majestueuse, elle était majestueuse et lui totalement vaincu. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter et la solidité de son regard le poussait à croire en elle. Il avait beau être le client, c'était à lui de se plier aux règles. Et puis, toute façon il pouvait lui faire confiance. Non ? Jamais encore elle n'avait échoué. Le ministère regrettait encore amèrement son départ et ne s'en remettait toujours pas d'ailleurs.

« Bien » souffla-t-elle « Maintenant on va pouvoir parler. »

Hermione se retourna vers Finn qui jouait distraitement avec ses boucles d'un noir de jais.

« Finn » l'invectiva-t-elle sévèrement.« Va chercher les autres, merci. »

…

Pansy Parkinson fit danser ses doigts sur son genoux droit et mordit sa lèvre inférieur, répandant son rouge à lèvre d'un bleu étrangement brillant sur ses dents avant de passer une main crispée dans ses longs cheveux d'un blond sale. Une cigarette entamée à la main, elle toussota bruyamment, puis tira longuement sur sa clope. Voilà 3 ans qu'elle avait rejoint le 2 132, au début avec une perplexité qui s'était transformait en véritable confiance. Les années l'avaient changée, rendus plus mature mais n'avaient aucunement arrangé ses problèmes de comportement. Elle n'était ni polie, ni gentille, elle puait souvent de la gueule et haïssait toujours autant les moldus et les sand-de-bourbes. La roue n'avait pas tourné pour elle à croire que celle-ci était bel et bien carrée. Seuls quelques détails étaient rentrés dans sa vie à commencer par de nouvelles fréquentations apportées par la Guerre. N'étant pas du tout du genre à avouer ce qui était vrai, jamais elle ne dira que oui, Granger l'avait sorti de la merde, ouvert les yeux sur son asservissement au condamnable. Granger enfin Malefoy, elle ne s'y ferait jamais...Tout une histoire, elle était inqualifiable, elle avait amadoué la terre entière avec sa détermination et son franc-parler, la Gryffondore avait séduit les Serpents.. Alors oui, Pansy n'aimait pas les sang-de-bourbes, mais tout le monde savait avec certitude qu'elle aimait bien cette sang-de-bourbe.

Elle était une fouineuse hors-pair et c'était là son premier rôle au sein de cette société aux activités indéterminées et pas tout à fait légales, aucuns indices lui échappaient, tous les secrets finissaient déballés par ses mains aux griffes acérés.

Lentement, elle étira ses fines lèvres en un sourire menaçant dédié à Wellemberg qui la fixait depuis un moment déjà, les pupilles affolées par la terreur. La blonde semblait pouvoir le bouffer en quelques secondes. Il tressaillit et préféra détourner son regard qui rencontra celui tout aussi perdu de Tiffany Eliott.

Cette dernière n'avait rejoint le groupe que récemment et parvenait difficilement à s'y intégrer. Du haut de ses 30 ans, elle avait vécu la guerre d'un œil extérieur, puisque ses parents et elles s'étaient enfermés durant 8 ans dans une petite maisonnette en région Parisienne pour n'en sortir que lors de la fin du conflit. Elle avait du mal à se sentir proche de ces gens qui avaient connus le pire et s'étaient battus pour la liberté, tous semblaient si blessés, détruits et hantés par les fantômes du passé.

Elle n'était pas comme eux, l'innocence coulait dans ses veines et la joie d'être embauché par l'illustre Hermione Granger s'était estompée. C'était son rêve, travailler pour la célèbre résistante et elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle était là, assise dans la salle de réunion du 2 132 à attendre les ordres. C'est au ralentit qu'elle tourna la tête, fuyant les prunelles affolées du médicomage et se mit à fixer le profil impeccable de Finn Proust.

Elle l'aimait bien, il était plutôt beau et drôle. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de tenter quelque chose avec lui, était son âge. La fraîcheur de son teint était trompeuse, alors qu'elle lui aurait donné facilement 30 ans, il lui avait fallut en rajouter 15 ans de plus pour parvenir à la bonne réponse. Il était difficile de croire qu'un homme aussi enjoué avait pu vivre 2 douloureuses guerres.

Pablo Lopez, un grand gaillard aux muscles bien développés de 30 ans, entra finalement dans la salle de réunion. Il était en retard. Et étrangement, jamais Hermione ne lui en faisait la réflexion, lui seul avait le droit de disparaître dans la nature sans aucune raison et réapparaître des jours après le visage toujours aussi impassible qu'à son habitude et bardé d'hématomes. Il y avait en lui quelque chose d'effrayant. Tandis que Pansy était animée d'une douce folie, lui semblait être constamment brûlé par les flammes d'une torpeur délirante. Traversant la pièce à grandes enjambés, il alla s'asseoir au côté de Pansy qui lui lança un regard peu amène et adressa un léger hochement de tête à sa patronne.

Hermione, referma d'un coup de baguette la porte laissée ouverte par l'Espagnol et prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer d'une voix puissante.

« Bien. Puisque tout le monde est là on peut commencer. »

L'équipe réunie, les choses sérieuses pouvaient à présent démarrer.

« Nous sommes vos alliés » assura Hermione. Une plume à papote jusque là immobile se mit à s'agiter sur le calepin que tenait fermement Mélissa. « Mais pour ça il vous faudra nous dire toute la vérité. » ajouta-t-elle la mine fermée. « Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous juger, seul le résultat compte et pour cela la sûreté de vos paroles doit être vérifiée. » Elle se retourna vers Finn qui lui lança un petit flacon qu'elle rattrapa avec habileté et tendit à Wellemberg.

« Du Veritaserum. » Observa-t-il ne semblant pas surpris avant de déboucher précipitamment le récipient. « Puisqu'il le faut ! »

Le médicomage avala le liquide d'une traite et fit une grimace avant d'afficher un regard vide et un visage de glace.

« Racontez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. » l'invectiva Hermione le menton relevé et sa main droite élégamment posée sur sa main gauche.

« Ma femme et mes enfants étaient partis rendre visite à ma mère. » commença Wellemberg d'un ton monotone. « J'ai dit comme excuse qu'il fallait que je travail ce soir là, mais c'était faux je n'étais pas en service. Alors comme tous les soirs où j'arrivais à me débarrasser de ma famille je suis allé retrouver Sophia et Alexandra »

« Vous les connaissiez depuis longtemps ? » coupa Hermione « Hier soir, vous nous aviez dit que c'était la première fois. »

« Non, c'était au moins la sixième fois qu'on se voyait, c'est un individu haut placé de Saint Mangouste, le sous-directeur, qui nous a mis en relation avec leur boite. Chacun peut changer de femmes quand il veut mais je me suis attaché à ces deux là et je les ai embauchées à mi-temps. Tout s'est passé comme d'habitude, on a discuté, mais c'est vrai qu'elle paraissaient nerveuses, pressées de conclure. Je les ai emmené chez moi et elles se sont déshabillées et installées dans mon lit. Je me suis éclipsé un instant au toilette et quand je suis revenu, elles étaient mortes. »

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Rien d'autre » confirma le médicomage.

Finn se leva, frappa deux fois dans ses mains un grand sourire sur le visage, puis glissa sa main gauche dans sa poche et en ressorti un minuscule flacon. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, s'approcha doucement de Wellemberg et fit couler le liquide bleuâtre dans la bouche entrouverte de ce dernier. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprit, Hermione expliqua :

« Cette potion efface tout résidu de Veritaserum dans le système, au cas ou les aurors vous feraient passer quelques analyses. »

Elle se leva à son tour et fit craquer son cou.

« Mél » fit-elle tournant le dos complètement à son client. « Accompagne ce cher monsieur chez lui et veille bien à ce que personne ne le voit, puis assure toi que les éventuels témoins de son départ et son arrivé vers nos locaux oublient malencontreusement ce fâcheux événement. »

Wellemberg semblait avoir pris dix ans de plus, de lourdes cernes habillaient ses yeux et ses épaules s'étaient affaissés. Le discours d'Hermione Malefoy lui avait remis les idées en place et il se rendait maintenant totalement compte qu'il était dans une merde pas possible. Il pensa à sa famille, qu'allait-il pensait de lui ? Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache, il aimait sa famille et se haïssait d'être un tel con.

Mélissa s'approcha du médicomage, il était visiblement perdu, ses yeux appelaient à l'aide et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une once de compassion pour cet homme, même si l'imbécile avait trompé sa femme. Elle tendit vers lui une main fine et dont tous les doigts étaient bagués et lui fit un doux sourire.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre avec moi » l'encouragea-t-elle en le fixant avec de grand yeux.

Wellemberg saisit la main de la petite rousse et leva sa carcasse rendue lourde pas la fatigue puis soupira. Il suivit la jeune femme dans le hall sans un mot, sous les yeux scrutateurs des autres membres du 2 132.

…

Hermione fit glisser distraitement ses longs doigts fins et manucurés sur l'unique table de la salle, saisit le dossier qui y trônait au milieu, puis le tendit à Pansy.

« Faut qu'elle arrête de brancher nos clients Mél » fit remarquer l'ancienne Serpentarde d'une voix sournoise et haut perchée tout en récupérant les feuilles. « c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, mais bon.. »

« Les innocents c'est pas son genre » affirma Hermione un demi-sourire aux lèvres. « Mais bon, c'est pas ça qui nous intéresse pour l'instant. »

Il était temps d'avancer, dans moins de quelques heures les corps seraient découverts et tout allait s'accélérer, il était donc primordial de récolter le plus d'infos possible.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'on a sur les deux filles ? » quémanda la patronne, reprenant immédiatement son air sérieux.

Pansy s'avança. « Des choses, intéressantes » annonça-t-elle « Elle s'appelait en réalité Anne et Marie, leur père était le patron d'une petite entreprise artisanale dont le frère a hérité et qui marche assez bien. Il a dû céder son affaire à cause de sa maladie, cancer de la peau, il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps pour vivre. La mère est professeur de math et la famille n'a pas de problème d'argent. Elles ont toutes deux eu des parcours scolaires exemplaires et elles étaient en dernière année de lycée, Anne est rentrée à l'école avec deux ans de retards, les parents faisaient le tour du monde à l'époque, ils ont arrêtés lors de la deuxième grossesse de la mère. »

« Étrange » commenta Finn la bouche tordue par l'incompréhension. Il gratta légèrement sa lèvre inférieur. « Elles n'ont pas du tout le profil de filles de joies, pas de casier judiciaire, pas de problèmes d'argent...D'accord un père malade, mais pas encore mort et...attendez ! » Le jeune homme s'interrompit brièvement, les yeux grands ouverts, les mains levées au dessus de sa tête. « Anne est rentrée à l'école en retard d'accord, mais Marie non ? Quelle âge a-t-elle ? 17 ans ! »

« 18 ans » rectifia Pansy « Elle est né le 2 janvier. J'ai aussi épluché le relevé de compte de la famille, pas d'entrée d'argent suspecte, si elles travaillaient pour quelqu'un, il payait en cache. »

« Il faut trouver pour quoi et pour qui elle travaillait » commenta Hermione « J'irais parler avec le sous-directeur de Saint-Mangouste, je penche plus pour un petit business, on verra bien. »

« Mais elle n'avait aucunement besoin de vendre leurs corps, c'est insensé » protesta Tyffanie en se rapprochant maladroitement du rond qui s'était formé.

Finn lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Besoin d'aventure ? Je doute qu'on les ai embauchées pour faire les putes. »

« Pourquoi alors ?! »

« Espionnage. » déclara Hermione soudainement soucieuse. La suite s'avérait être plus compliquée qu'elle ne le pensait et si elle avait en effet raison, certains contacts qu'elle ne désirait pas rencontrer deviendraient alors indispensables.

« On risque alors de remonter jusqu'à un gros poisson » observa Pablo sombrement. « C'est bon pour les affaires ça. »

Pansy secoua la tête et lança un coup d'œil ennuyé à sa patronne. « Gros poisson, signifie ministère » fit-elle justement. « Je doute que se mêler encore une fois des affaires du ministère soit judicieux. »

Hermione approuva « je suis d'accord là-dessus, mais pour l'instant il n'en est pas question, on se concentre d'abord sur Saint-Mangouste, après nous verrons s'il faut élargir nos recherches. Maintenant, on attend avant d'approfondir pour ne pas attirer l'attention, je vous en informerais lorsqu'on pourra réellement commencer à travailler. »

…

Les cheveux éparpillés sur une masse de papier qui recouvrait presque entièrement son bureau, Hermione somnolait, éreintée par la soirée mouvementée qu'elle avait vécu. Depuis l'arrestation de Drago, elle vivait à 100 à l'heure et ne prenait pas le temps de se reposer. Seule sa fille avait la chance de disposer de son temps. Melly adorait sa mère, l'admirait même, son courage, sa ténacité lui faisait envie, mais elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle était plus réservée et avait tendance à se défiler, elle n'aimait pas les situations dangereuses et préférait les fuir, elle était ni maligne, ni très portée sur les études et puis...Merlin...Elle détestait aider les gens.

Hermione était tracassée pour sa fille, elle avait remarqué sa différence et avait du mal à gérer son étrange personnalité seule. Sans Drago tout était beaucoup plus compliqué, il lui manquait tellement...Son sourire, ses yeux d'un gris si froid mais si envoûtant, sa mâchoire puissante, ses mains possessives...

Alors, oui, elle le voyait deux fois par semaines, mais elle ne pouvait pas le toucher, ils étaient constamment séparés par un bouclier magique. Leur amour était cependant toujours aussi fort et cela malgré la distance. A chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, une redoutable puissance et une violente envie de se battre et de continuer lui prenait les tripes et se diffusait dans tout son être. Il était son garde-fou, sans lui, la Guerre l'aurait certainement emportée.

2 coups se firent entendre.

Hermione releva sa tête de la table, sa joue était marquée par le sommeil et ses yeux à moitié ouverts.

« Oui ? »

« C'est moi » fit Pansy tout en ouvrant la porte. Elle avait retiré ses talons et entra pieds nus dans le bureau de la lionne qui leva un sourcil et s'affaissa sur sa chaise.

Elle croisa les bras « Quoi ? »

« J'ai reçu une lettre d'Harry et toi aussi. »

_Merde_... Recevoir une lettre d'Harry Potter sur son lieu de travail ce n'était jamais de bonne augure et elle sentait la puanteur d'un problème colossal s'insinuer dans toute la maison. Pansy posa la lettre adressée à Hermione sur la table et cette dernière l'ouvrit, l'inquiétude et l'angoisse peignant ses traits.

« Il me dit de venir au ministère et que c'est urgent » chuchota-t-elle ses soupçons confirmés « Toi aussi je suppose ? »

Pansy hocha la tête, dépitée. « Je le sens pas là, putain, Hermione, il se passe un truc. Il me soûle là, il nous prend pour ses chiens, je ne vais pas accourir parce que monsieur le veut ! »

« Pas d'explication rien, je n'ai pas non plus envie de jouer les toutous obéissants, mais je lui crierais dessus une bonne fois pour toute, Voldemort à côté de moi sera pour lui un agréable souvenir. »

« Donc on y va ? »

« Et on se dépêche. »

…

Les deux jeune femmes marchaient côte à côte dans le hall du ministère d'un pas rapide et déterminé. Elles étaient toutes deux de mauvaise humeur et cela se lisait sur leur visage. De nombreuses personnes s'arrêtèrent pour les observer, c'étaient tout de même des héroïnes de Guerre et bien qu'Hermione soit beaucoup plus connue que sa comparse, il n'était pas rare d'entendre « regarde c'est Parkinson ». La phrase qui revenait le plus était cependant : « Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elles font ici ? »

En effet les deux anciennes combattantes s'opposaient fermement au ministère et ne le faisait pas distraitement. Elles connaissaient presque toutes les combines frauduleuses qui traversaient l'institution et haïssaient la manière dont était géré le pays, il était donc assez exceptionnel de les apercevoir dans un tel endroit.

« La prochaine personne qui me dévisage, je lui fou une droite » grinça Parkinson passablement énervée.

La foule, les gens en général...Elle détestait ça.

« Un sort bien placé suffira je pense. » grommela Hermione. Elle qui pensait travailler tranquillement aujourd'hui et rentrer chez elle sans avoir trop mal à la tête, c'était fichu. « Ou bien les deux...Oui les deux c'est bien. »

Elles entrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui était par chance complètement vide et personne n'entra à leur suite. Les portes se refermèrent.

« Je n'ai pas envie de croiser Weasley » confia alors Pansy à son ancienne ennemie. « On ne s'est pas quitté en très bon terme la dernière fois. »

« Vous vous êtes embrassés ! C'est ça se quitter en mauvais terme pour toi ? »

« C'est à peu près la fin du monde ! »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères là ? » râla la jolie brune le coin de sa bouche légèrement relevée. Comme Ron, Pansy avait le don de l'amuser et était totalement excessive. « C'est peut-être l'homme de ta vie ! »

« C'était le mari de Daphné ! » protesta Parkinson « Je ne peux pas ! C'est...dégueulasse »

Alors c'était ça le problème... Pansy ne s'était jamais réellement remise de la mort de sa meilleure amie et n'avait jamais réussi à mettre ce tragique événement dans un coin de sa tête. Il revenait sans cesse hanter ses pensés et gâcher ses moments heureux, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour oublier et cette relation malsaine qu'elle avait avec Ron résonnait en elle comme étant une trahison.

« Il faut que tu passes à autre chose Pans' ! Daphné n'aurait pas voulu ça »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et un petit homme au crane dégarni et à la moustache affaissé entra. Il se faufila entre les deux amis et sortit un mouchoir sale de sa poche qu'il tapota sur le haut de son crane. L'ancienne Serpentarde blêmit et lança un regard peu amène au nouvel arrivant.

…

La porte du bureau d'Harry Potter ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle était tout en prétention, ornée de vingtaines de médailles qui se balançaient telle la pendule d'une horloge, plongeant les alentours dans une litanie insupportable et raclaient parfois la dorure scintillante de la porte.

La poignée était tout aussi vêtue, habillée de diamants, elle brillait de milles feux.

Mais à cet instant précis, Hermione n'en avait que faire du mobilier du ministère et ouvrit la porte avec une violence qui n'était cependant pas inhabituelle. Talonnée de près par une Pansy Parkinson à l'aura tout aussi dévastatrice, elle entra dans le bureau de son meilleure ami.

...

Celui- ci était bondé, mais à la place du bureau carré et strict, une grande table ronde trônait au milieu de la pièce. Une dizaine de personnes y était attablée, mais ce fut un homme au cheveux blond platine et à l'allure fatiguée qui attira en premier l'attention d'Hermione. Son cœur cessa de battre l'espace d'une seconde et sa vue se brouilla brièvement.

Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un rêve, ses yeux lui jouaient sûrement un tour, un tour bien cruel.

Non, c'était bien lui...

Il était toujours aussi magnifique et sa prestance n'avait pas disparu avec la rudesse de la prison. Et bien que quelques rides avaient investis son visages, celles-ci ne l'endissaient pas mais lui procuraient un air plus sage, plus serein.

Drago Malefoy se leva doucement de sa chaise, ses yeux tempêtes étaient humides et s'accrochèrent à la silhouette frêle qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Lui même se sentit faiblir alors qu'il était déjà bien mal en point.

« Chérie. » souffla-t-il tout en se tenant à la table pour ne pas s'écrouler.

OoOoO

**Premier chapitre bouclé *-* J'espère que vous avez apprécié, dans la suite vous allez savoir en quoi consiste la Conspiration :D**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews sont le pain de l'auteur xD et j'ai comme un petit creux ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à aller lire le passé de nos héros dans " La Guerre (reprise)" ma deuxième fic !**

**Bisous à vous lecteurs de mon cœur :* (oui je suis sentimentale) **


End file.
